


You're So Sweet

by ssamandiriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, cake is eaten, frosting is shoved up butts and down throats, slight mentions of choking in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki gets to sample the sweet array of confections Trip has set out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i watched Trip's re:connect route the other day and was just like this is great but would be even better if it was Mizuki so here we are 
> 
> this is also alternatively titled: Mizuki eats strange flavored frosting and cries about it
> 
> enjoy!

The first thing Mizuki realizes when he wakes up is that Trip is missing. He's not laying next to Mizuki on the black bed (it's usually rare for Trip to sleep next to him, but still) and he's nowhere around the dimly lit room or in the hallway, as far as Mizuki can see. He's not aloud to leave the room, and the chain around his neck that's hooked to the bed frame makes sure he doesn't, so he can't exactly look for the blond. He instead decides to lay back on the bed and go back to sleep.

The _clack, clack_ of large claws against the dark wooden floor wake Mizuki from his sleep. He rubs his eyes and sits up, coming face to face with Trip.

“Good morning, Mizuki.”

Mizuki yawns in response.

The blond pushes him back down to lay on the white pillows and puts his hands around Mizuki's neck, kneading at the black Morphine tattoo like a kitten trying to draw milk from it's mother. It hurts and Mizuki lets the pain show on his face, but he doesn't make a move to try and get away from the hands.

“Do you hate me for covering your other tattoo with this one?” Trip asks, digging his thumbs into the pink heart with wings etched into Mizuki's neck.

Mizuki gives a simple, “No,” and Trip lets out a short laugh.

“Guess the brainwashing worked.” He tightens his hand around the tattoo until Mizuki's hands goes around his wrists and his eyes go wide.

Trip takes his hands off of Mizuki's ink covered neck and pushes himself up off the bed. Mizuki coughs and takes in a big gulp of air. Trip walks over to the table piled high with different sweets ranging from miniature cakes to hard candies, to just plain tubs of flavored cake frosting.

“Mizuki, I have something fun planned for you today.” Trip says, grabbing one of the tubs of frosting.

“You do?” Mizuki's eyebrows knit together. That's strange, Trip's never said anything like that before. Usually he just lays out all of the things they're going to be using for that day without any sort of indication to what they were. He figures that eating cake and candy with Trip will probably be better than everything else they've done together, so he relaxes a little.

Trip nods. “What's your favorite flavor?”

Mizuki thinks for a few seconds before answering, “Peach.”

“I don't have any peach frosting, pick something else.” Trip opens up the frosting that's in his hands and grabs a finger full, stuffing it in his mouth.

“How about that one?” Mizuki asks.

“Cotton candy it is, then.” He sits back down on the bed and orders Mizuki to come closer. He sets the tub of frosting down and spreads Mizuki's legs apart. He coats two of his fingers in the blue cotton candy flavored frosting and rubs his fingers up and down against Mizuki's hole.

Mizuki's hips buck at the strange sensation of the thick frosting.

Trip holds his fingers there, rubbing slow, small circles against Mizuki's entrance as he reads the packaging of the frosting.

“Says it's they're thickest frosting yet.” Trip smirks. “How's it feel?”

“S-strange.” Mizuki whines.

Trip pushes both of his frosting coated fingers into Mizuki with one swift movement and Mizuki cries out at the sensation. He pumps his hand once, twice, and then pulls his fingers completely out, causing Mizuki to whine at the loss of the feeling of being full.

“There's too much we have to do, Mizuki. Can't have you getting off so quickly.” He shoves his blue stained fingers into Mizuki's mouth and orders him to suck them. Mizuki complies, sucking and licking off all of the leftover frosting from Trip's fingers. His nose crinkles at the taste of himself mixed with the sweetness of the cotton candy, but he continues to lick in between them and around them until Trip decides it's enough, pulling his fingers out of Mizuki's mouth and rubbing them off on the sheets.

Trip stand up off the bed and his allmate, Berta, takes his place. Mizuki feels like the lion is sizing him up, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He decides to ignore the allmate as best as he can and watch what Trip is doing.

The blond in question puts one of the miniature cakes on a plate and grabs a fork before sitting back down on the bed. He grabs a forkful of cake and tells Mizuki to open his mouth before almost shoving the fork halfway down his throat. Mizuki goes to grab the fork but Trip pulls it out and stabs another piece of cake on it, repeating the same action as before. Mizuki's quick to chew and swallow every piece of cake given to him, but Trip is quicker to fill his mouth with it. The thick frosting that Mizuki thinks might be bubblegum flavored coats his teeth and throat, making it hard to work his mouth around the cake.

“Mm, augh!” He tries to voice his complaints but Trip just shoves another piece down his throat.

“Ah, it's all gone.” Trip says suddenly and Mizuki sighs with relief, swallowing the last piece of the cake. “Don't get too relaxed. There's still plenty more for you to eat.” He gestures to the table of sweets and Mizuki's eyes go wide.

“You want me to eat all of that?” No matter how much Mizuki wanted to just keep his mouth closed and not eat any of the cake Trip gave to him, he got a slight twinge of pain on his neck every time he even thought about disobeying.

“We can't let it go to waste, Virus might get mad at you for wasting all this food.”

Mizuki went rigid at the thought of Virus getting mad at him. Last time Virus got mad was mostly the result of something Trip did, but Mizuki was forced to take the blame for it. His sessions with Virus that week were worse than all of Trip's sessions put together. He shivers.

“I have a peach flavored surprise for you if you can eat all of this.” Trip says, trying to sweeten the deal.

Not one to reject anything peach flavored, Mizuki sighs. “Fine.”

“Good choice.” Trip grabs all of the frosting from the table and Mizuki looks over to see that Berta was licking the rest of the cotton candy frosting out of the container. Mizuki guesses it's true that allmates tend to take after their masters. He looks at all the different frosting and icings that Trip picked out and his mouth actually starts watering at all of the different flavors. There's three bags of vanilla flavored cookie icing in the colors black, white, and pink. There's four more tubs of frosting all with crazy flavors Mizuki's never heard of for frosting like strawberry shortcake, chocolate almond, bubblegum, and mint chocolate.

Trip grabs the black cookie icing and pops the cap, squeezing some of it on Mizuki's stomach. He spreads it out with his fingers and when it's to his liking, he shoves his fingers in Mizuki's mouth and orders him to lick the icing off. He pulls his fingers out when Mizuki's done and smirks.

“Black looks good on you. Should get you some black lipstick.”

He grabs the pink cookie icing and draws a heart over the black icing. He sets the pink icing down and grabs the white icing. He draws white wings coming out of the sides of the heart and Mizuki finally understand what he's doing.

“The Morphine logo?”

Trip nods. “Looks just like it, huh?”

Mizuki's not so sure but he nods in agreement anyway. “Are you going to lick it off?”

Trip doesn't answer, instead he snaps his fingers and Berta takes his spot on the bed.

“Wha- wait, ah!” The lion allmate licks the icing off of Mizuki's chest, purposefully rubbing his rough tongue against Mizuki's nipples. “A-ah, stop it! Tell him to s-stop!”

Trip looks up from the cake he's eating; all of the icing on Mizuki's chest was gone and his skin was stained by the black icing. He snaps his fingers again and Berta goes back to laying next to Mizuki on the bed while Trip finishes off his cake and sits in front of Mizuki on the bed. He grabs the mint chocolate icing and when he opens it, Mizuki instantly grimaces.

Trip notices and asks, “You don't like mint?”

Mizuki shakes his head. “I hate it.”

Trip grabs a glob of the icing in his fingers and forces Mizuki's mouth open with the other. He drops the icing on Mizuki's tongue and Mizuki gags.

“This is Virus' favorite frosting, Mizuki. It would be better for you if you didn't waste it.” He grabs some more icing and forces it into Mizuki's mouth again.

Tears start to form in Mizuki's eyes as he swallows another mouth full of the green frosting. Virus was going to found out about this, he was sure of it. If he didn't die from the huge sugar intake, Virus was going to kill him for eating something of his.

After another handful of frosting forced down Mizuki's throat Trip says, “halfway there.”

A tear streams down Mizuki face as he swallows more of the frosting. Trip notices and licks the tear track. After one more glob of icing is forced into his mouth Trip gives the container to Berta.

“I was just kidding about the frosting, by the way. Virus hates sweet things, even mint flavored sweets.”

A sob escapes Mizuki's throat and Trip lets out a laugh. “You're so easy to trick.”

Trip reaches over to the table of forgotten cakes and grabs a bottle filled with an orange liquid. “You've been obedient so far, so I guess you deserve that reward now.” He unzips his pants and Mizuki unconsciously backs up against the bedpost. Trip picks up the bottle of orange liquid and pops the cap, pouring some into his hand. He pulls his dick out of his pants and pumps a few times, rubbing the liquid on it.

Mizuki looks over at the bottle and spots a picture of a peach on it. He puts two and two together and his eyes widen. Peach flavored lube, that's a first. He's had to suck Trip off plenty of times before, Virus too, but he always hated it. The taste, the smell, the feeling of almost choking, everything that comes with giving someone a blow job. He hopes the peach flavor of the lube will help cover the taste of Trip's cock.

Trip doesn't even have to tell him to come over, Mizuki's already mouthing at his cock. The flavor of the lube is the only thing Mizuki can taste, and to his surprise he actually enjoys it. The smell and flavor of the lube drives Mizuki crazy. He licks and sucks at Trip's dick like it's a Popsicle. Trip weaves his fingers in Mizuki's hair and gives slight tugs here and there whenever Mizuki gives particularly good sucks or licks at certain spots. Mizuki licks up from the base to the tip and laps at the slit. He licks a circle around the head and hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down.

Trip suddenly pulls Mizuki up and off of his cock by his hair and Mizuki's afraid he might have accidentally touched Trip with his teeth. He's about to ask if he did something wrong when Trip flips him over so he's on his hands and knees. Trip knocks him down to his elbows and Mizuki groans at the sudden shift in positions. Trip lines himself with Mizuki's still covered in cotton candy frosting hole and pushes in with one harsh thrust of his hips.

Mizuki yells out in surprise and claws at the black sheets. “Ah! Ngh, T-Trip!”

Trip lets out a huff of laughter and grips Mizuki's thighs, hard enough that Mizuki is sure there's going to be hand shaped bruises there tomorrow. “You're so tight, Mizuki,” Trip groans. “Even with all that frosting you still have the tight hole of a virgin. It's surprising you're so tight after everything we've done together.”

Mizuki tries to yell at Trip and tell him to shut up, but Trip angles his thrusts and hits Mizuki's prostate, causing the insult turn into a loud moan.

“Ha, hit somewhere nice, huh?” Trip asks and hits it again, causing Mizuki to sob out in pleasure.

“Ah, ha, p-please...” Mizuki moans, clawing at the sheets.

“What do you want? Speak up, Mizuki.”

“L-let me come, please,” His teeth dig into his bottom lip, close to drawing blood. “P-please!”

Trip shakes his head and grips the base of Mizuki's cock. “Not before me.” Mizuki groans out in frustration.

Mizuki notices Trip's thrust start to get faster and more erratic, and his grunts and sighs of pleasure start to get shallower. He tries to speed up the process by pushing back onto Trip's cock, and that seems to do the trick because Trip's hold on his dick releases and he whispers. “Come for me.” just as Mizuki feels his insides get filled with Trip's cum.

It doesn't take anything other than Trip's command to have Mizuki's back arching in pleasure, his cum spilling out in short bursts of white against the black sheets.

Mizuki hears Berta's claws against the wooden floor as the allmate walks over to lay down in a corner of the room. He guesses Berta left to make room for Trip, because the next thing he knows, the blond is laying down next to him, wrapping his arms around Mizuki in more of a choke hold instead of a hug.

“I-I can't breathe!”

Trip ignores him. “Good night, Mizuki.”

Mizuki hears Trip breathing start to get softer and he guesses this is one of those rare nights where they both sleep together, in all senses of the word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> even though Trip said not to waste food they only ate two of the containers of frosting??? im sure Virus is pissed


End file.
